criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The River's Edge
|succeededby = Fortune and Men's Eyes}} The River's Edge is a case featured in Criminal Case: The TV Stories where it appears as the first case of the show. It takes place as the first case in the Riverdale episode of Season One. Plot Our story is about a town. A small town. And the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world. Safe. Decent. Innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Riverdale. And our story begins, I guess... with what the Blossom twins did this summer. On the Fourth of July, just after dawn Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride. The next thing we know happened for sure is that Jason Blossom, was found murdered in Sweetwater River. A new detective that had arrived to town (the player) started an investigation where five of Riverdale's finest residents were brought inside this dark cloud that started looming over Riverdale. : - The first person to be interrogated was Cheryl Blossom, Jason's sister; she claimed to have left Sweetwater River to grab her sunglasses from the car when the murder happened. Cheryl was known to "deeply" love Jason, maybe even in romantic ways. : - The second person to be interrogated was Penelope Blossom, Jason's mother; Penelope was known to be a vicious woman, always with a venemous scheme under her spell; she claimed to love her son and that she was incapable of commiting such an horrendous action against one of her own. : - The third person to be interrogated was Alice Cooper, writer on The Riverdale Register; Alice's family, The Coopers, were known to hate The Blossoms despite some people believing that both families were connected somehow; Alice claimed to have no part in Jason's murder despite been spotted near the crime scene at the time of the murder; Alice insisted that she was only near Sweetwater River for a morning jog. : - The fourth suspect to be interrogated was Polly Cooper, Alice's daughter and Jason's girlfriend; Polly and Jason were about to escape Riverdale to live in some sort of organization that was starting to "appear" in Riverdale; she asserted that she loved Jason and that she was pregnant with his baby. : - The fifth and final suspect to be interrogated was Reggie Mantle, one of Jason's football friends; Reggie was spotted near Sweetwater River that morning which made him suspicious; however, he declared that he was simply training for football tryouts. After finishing the interrogations, the city's new detective had found the culprit and was about to make an arrest with severe consequences to the once quiet and peaceful town of Riverdale. No one was ready to deal with the arrest of Polly Cooper, one of Alice's perfect daughters, especially Alice herself. After rumours about the reasons Polly killed Jason started to loom around town, Alice became "broken" unsure of what do next, but one thing is for sure: Riverdale was never going to be the same. When the case report got out, everyone in town finally discovered Polly's true motive: Jason had called her the day of the murder saying that he was no longer planning to run away with her, that he had decided to stay with his family and that he was planning on taking his unborn child once Polly gave birth. Weeks had passed, when the rumours about an old board game started appearing in town: some people said this new "game" was the reason for the infamous "Fresh-Aid Murders" that happened a few decades prior but with no real connection between both, the police were forced to shut down the investigation. However, the new detective in town decided to reopen the investigation after hearing about the death of one of Riverdale's students, with a similar MO from the deaths of the "Fresh-Aid Murders". Riverdale once was a peaceful place, not anymore. Under the bubbly, perfect layer, it's a place of death, crime and fear. It's taking its people to a breaking point and someone... is about to snap! Summary Victim *'Jason Blossom' (found drowned in Sweetwater River) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Polly Cooper' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks milkshakes. *The Suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a golden necklace. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks milkshakes. *The Suspect reads The Riverdale Register. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears a golden necklace. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks milkshakes. *The Suspect is athletic. *The Suspect reads The Riverdale Register. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks milkshakes. *The Suspect is athletic. *The Suspect reads The Riverdale Register. Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a golden necklace. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks milkshakes. *The Suspect is athletic. *The Suspect reads The Riverdale Register. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks milkshakes. *The killer is athletic. *The killer reads The Riverdale Register. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears a golden necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sweetwater River. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Wet Paper) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locket; New Suspect: Cheryl Blossom) *Ask Cheryl about the murder that occurred. (New Suspect: Penelope Blossom) *Interrogate Penelope Blossom about her son's murder. *Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Riverdale Register Revealed; New Crime Scene: The Riverdale Register) *Investigate The Riverdale Register. (Clues: Victim's Tie, Locked Drawer) *Examine Locked Drawer. (Result: Drawer Unlocked) *Examine Drawer Contents. (Result: Notebook; New Suspect: Alice Cooper) *Ask Alice Cooper about the murder. *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milkshakes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Drowning; Attribute: The killer is athletic) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Riverdale High. (Clues: Victim's Open Locker, Victim's Phone, Torn Pieces) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Polly Cooper) *Ask the victim's girlfriend about running away. (Attribute: Polly drinks milkshakes and is athletic) *Examine Victim's Open Locker. (Result: Football Photo; New Suspect: Reggie Mantle) *Ask Reggie Mantle about his friendship with Jason. (Attribute: Reggie drinks milkshakes and is athletic) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Newspaper) *Analyze Newspaper. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Riverdale Register; New Crime Scene: Office Desks) *Investigate Office Desks. (Clues: Alice's Jacket, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Victim's Diary) *Analyze Victim's Diary. (09:00:00) *Ask Cheryl about her close relationship with Jason. (Attribute: Cheryl drinks milkshakes and is athletic) *Examine Alice's Jacket. (Result: Locked Recorder) *Examine Locked Recorder. (Result: Recordings) *Confront Alice about hating the Blossom family. (Attribute: Alice reads The Riverdale Register, is athletic and drinks milkshakes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate School Halls. (Clues: Trash Can, Locked Dufflebag, Torn Letter) *Examine Locked Dufflebag. (Result: Jersey and Note) *Examine Jersey and Note. (Result: Penelope’s Message) *Ask Penelope why her son disagreed to go to Cotterbridge University. (Attribute: Penelope is athletic, drinks milkshakes and reads The Riverdale Register) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter to Victim) *Ask Reggie about outing the victim's use of steroids. (Attribute: Reggie reads The Riverdale Register) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test. (09:00:00) *Ask Polly about carrying Jason's child. (Attribute: Polly reads The Riverdale Register) *Investigate River Rocks. (Clues: Bloody Rock, Gloves) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: Golden Flakes) *Analyze Golden Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Time to Ascend (1/5). (No stars) It's Time to Ascend (1/5) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of CC: TV Stories Category:Cases of Riverdale